robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Hayes
Lisa Hayes (full name Elizabeth Hayes, later Lisa Hayes-Hunter) was the first officer of the SDF-1, serving under Captain Henry Gloval and with fellow bridge officers Claudia Grant, Kim Young, Sammie Porter, and Vanessa Leeds during The First Robotech War. She later became an Admiral in the Robotech Expeditionary Force. History Early Life Lisa came from a long line of military officers that dates back to more than a century. She was the daughter and only child of the Admiral Donald Hayes, a top ranking admiral in the Robotech Defense Force and leading figure in the development of Robotechnology and the Grand Cannon. Having lost her mother at an early age, she was raised by a loving but hard-driving father. Admiral Hayes' important duties during and after the Global War often forced long separations. At some point in her early life she was engaged to a young man named Karl Riber, who left for Mars Base Sara and perished there. Military Academy﻿ Lisa graduated at the top of her class at military school and later at the Robotech Academy. While she excelled in all areas of academics and training, she stayed at a distance from most fellow Cadets and formed few if any close relationships. First Robotech War Lisa was assigned as a bridge officer on the SDF-1 with Captain Henry Gloval. Lisa also became highly proficient at coordinating flight activity with the newly-created Veritech fighters, which would become the backbone of the new Robotech Defense Force. On the battlefortress' journey home, she served with distinction on the bridge, creating the Daedalus Maneuver. She and Vermillion Squadron were once captured by the Zentraedi, but escaped with valuable intelligence. After the SDF-1 was banished from Earth following the Ontario Quadrant incident, she returned to Alaska Base to try to reason with her father about peace with the aliens. She was at her post when the Rain of Death happened. She was rescued by Rick Hunter, who she had fallen in love with. Two years later, she was contemplating leaving the military when Gloval made her captain of the SDF-2. Although it was destroyed in the Battle of New Macross City, she and Hunter vowed to head to the stars. The Pioneer Expedition In December of 2022, Lisa, now 37 and an admiral of the fleet, took command of the SDF-3, flagship of the Robotech Expeditionary Force (REF) to which was about to depart after eight years under construction. The mission's primary goal was to find the Robotech Masters and forge peace in order to prevent another catastrophic war on Earth. )]] On the day before the SDF-3 launch, Lisa and Rick were finally married in a huge wedding ceremony attended by all of their friends onboard the Robotech Factory Satellite. Lisa's one time rival for Rick's affections, Lynn Minmei, made peace with the officer and volunteered to sing at her wedding. Dana Sterling, aged 10, served as a flower girl and Bowie Grant, Claudia Grant's nephew, served as the ring bearer. A micronised Breetai, the former ruthless Zentraedi warlord turned ally, gave away the bride, while Max Sterling was the best man. '')]] Although they hoped the mission will be over quickly, events kept the SDF-3 away from Earth for the next 22 years. The REF Civil War & Third Robotech War At the beginning of the REF Civil War, she was finally pregnant with Rick's child. Unfortunately, she was critically injured by T.R Edwards forces in the SDF-3, causing her to miscarry the baby. A year after Edwards's defeat, she was left confined to a wheelchair aboard the SDF-3, and give up the Admiral position to Rick, declaring that "one admiral Hunter is plenty". Fourth Robotech War Joining Rick aboard the SDF-3 as they test-fired the Neutron-S Missiles, they both realized simultaneously that something was terribly wrong, and soon they were left adrift by the detonation of the super weapon. The ship was attacked by the Haydonites and they were left stranded once again when the Icarus was forced into a fold without the ship. Appearances *Robotech: The Macross Saga'' * *''Robotech: From the Stars'' *''Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles'' *''Mars Base One'' *''Robotech/Voltron'' Secondary continuity *''Robotech: Academy Blues'' *''Robotech: Covert Ops'' *''Robotech: Battlecry'' *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' comics Sources *''Robotech II: The Sentinels: The Illustrated Handbook 1'' *Infopedia *''Robotech Sourcebook'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga Sourcebook'' References es:Lisa Hayes Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force